Dragon Ball Heroes
|modes = |platforms = }} , now known as , is a Japanese arcade game developed by Dimps, as the sixth [[Dragon Ball Z: Data Carddass (series)|''Dragon Ball Z: Data Carddass game]]. Announced on October 21, 2010, and released on November 11, 2010, the game allows the usage of many characters from the ''Dragon Ball'' series, as well as characters new to the series. The game has a portage for Nintendo 3DS called Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X, as well as a manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission and Dragon Ball Heroes: Charisma Mission. Dragon Ball Heroes is an extremely popular arcade game, it is the number 1 digital card game in the market, running 5 years straight, and having distributed nearly 400 million cards. It made over 5 billion yen per year starting from 2011, surpassing the total of 40 billion yen. There are more than 3000 individual cards and 1.820.000 players. The 3DS versions of the game, Ultimate Mission 1 and 2 sold over 700k copies, in total.http://s.animeanime.jp/article/2016/06/09/28912.html On November 17, 2016, the game received an update. With the addition of enhanced graphics, 7 playable characters simultaneously (formerly 5), giant characters being playable without the need of their base/smaller form, and with the addition of support-type characters. This update was given the name of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. On April 5, 2019, The game was ported to the Nintendo Switch and Steam as Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission which was also the first time the game was ported over to the west. During the Spring of 2020, Super Dragon Ball Heroes will introduce a new series, the Big Bang Mission, ''as the game will be approaching it's 10th anniversary. This update will be a version upgrade similar to the Super Dragon Ball Heroes update in 2016. In the update, players will be able to use every card ever created, and the battle system will be improved. Overview Plot Starting from the God Missions, ''Dragon Ball Heroes began implementing story arcs. So far, there have been five overarching original story arcs: the Dark Demon Realm Saga, Dark Empire Saga, Prison Planet Saga, Dark King Mechikabura Saga, and Universal Conflict Saga. Happening within and alongside the Dark Demon Realm Saga are the God of Destruction Beerus Saga and King Piccolo Saga. Happening alongside the Dark Empire Saga are the Golden Frieza Saga, Universe 6 Saga, "Future" Trunks Saga and Universe Survival Saga. Happening alongside the Dark King Mechikabura Saga are the Prison Planet Saga, the Universal Conflict Saga and Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Card sets There are general themes for each set of cards. The game offers missions to complete based on the themes from each set. Many of the characters have complete alternate skins determined by the character card used, for example Yamcha can appear with his teenage look or his Majin Buu Saga outfit. Typically each set introduces a new theme and includes cards from the previous theme; the first set of cards features the Red Ribbon Androids, while the second set features the Red Ribbon Androids and the Galaxy Soldiers, the third set features the Galaxy Soldiers and Majin Buu, the fourth set features Majin Buu and the Frieza Force, the fifth set features the Frieza Force and Lord Slug's clan, the sixth set features Lord Slug's clan and Super Buu, the seventh set features Super Buu and Broly, and the eighth set features Broly and Tapion. With the launch of the Galaxy Missions on March 22, 2012, the ninth set features characters from all previous sets and introduces Dragon Ball GT characters, the tenth and eleventh sets (GM2 and GM3) feature characters from the Baby Saga and Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, the twelfth set (GM4) features characters from the Baby Saga and from Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, the thirteenth set (GM5) features characters from The Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, and the end of the Baby Saga, the fourteenth set (GM6) features the Frieza Force (with characters from Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku included), the fifteenth set (GM7) features the Frieza Force and characters from Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, the sixteenth set (GM8) features Garlic Jr. and his men from Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, the seventeenth set (GM9) features the Spice Boys and Super 17, the eighteenth set (GM10) features characters from Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. With the launch of the Jaaku Missions on November 2013, the nineteenth set features characters from Dragon Ball, the Red Ribbon Army General Blue, and the Shadow Dragon Oceanus Shenron, the twentieth set (JM2) features the Shadow Dragon Haze Shenron and characters from Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, the twenty-first set (JM3) focuses on Majin Buu's birth (tying in with the airing of the Majin Buu arc of Dragon Ball Z Kai on Japanese TV), the twenty-second set (JM4) features the Neko Majins and Eis Shenron, the twenty-third set (JM5) features ''Dragon Ball Z'' movie villains controlled by Babidi's magic and Naturon Shenron, the twenty-fourth set (JM6) features characters from Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest as well as Nuova Shenron and Trunks: Xeno, the twenty-fifth set (JM7) features Super Saiyan 4 Broly and Rage Shenron as well as Super Pikkon, the twenty-sixth set (JM8) features the likes of Syn Shenron and Gogeta (in Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4 forms). With the launch of the God Mission on March 2015, the twenty-seventh set (GDM1) features characters from Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, and Dragon Ball Online, the twenty-eighth set (GDM2) features the Mira, the twenty-ninth set (GDM3) features characters from Dragon Ball Super, the Towa, Beerus, and Whis, the thirtieth set (GDM4) features characters from King Piccolo's Demon Clan, Tarble, Haru Haru and Shun Shun, the thirty-first and thirty-second sets (GDM5 and GDM6) features characters from the Golden Frieza Saga and Janemba, the thirty-third and thirty-fourth sets (GDM7 and GDM8) features characters from the Universe 6 Saga and Minotia, the thirty-fifth and thirty-sixth sets (GDM9 and GDM10) features characters from the "Future" Trunks Saga, the Abo and Kado. With the launch of Super Dragon Ball Heroes in October 2016, the thirty-seventh and thirty-eighth sets (SDBH1 and SDBH2) features characters from the end of the "Future" Trunks Saga, the thirty-ninth set (SDBH3) feature Arale Norimaki, the fortieth, forty fifth, forty second and forty third sets (SDBH5, SDBH6, SDBH7 and SDBH8) features characters from the Universe Survival Saga. With the launch of the Universe Mission in February 2018, the forty fourth set (UVM1) feature characters from the end of the Universe Survival Saga, the forty fifth and forty sixth sets (UVM2 and UVM3) features characters from the Dragon Ball FighterZ, the forty seventh and forty eighth sets (UVM5 and UVM6) features characters from Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. Each set of cards, except the first, includes one, two or three secret cards. Those secret cards are Hatchiyack in the second set, Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks in the third set, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta in the fourth set, Super Saiyan Bardock in the fifth set, Chilled in the sixth set, Bio-Broly and a transformation card for Super Saiyan Broly in the seventh set, Super Saiyan 3 Broly in the eighth set, Super Saiyan 3 GT Trunks in the ninth set (GM1), Baby in the tenth set (GM2), a transformation card for Baby in the eleventh set (GM3), Baby Janemba in the twelfth set (GM4; the first chapter of the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga was published in V-Jump to introduce this character), Super Saiyan 4 Goku and a Dimensional Transfer card for Dr. Myuu to summon Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta in the thirteenth set (GM5), a Great Ape-transformation card for Super Saiyan Bardock in the fourteenth set (GM6), Super Saiyan 3 GT Vegeta in the fifteenth set (GM7), King Piccolo and a Dimensional Transfer card for Super Saiyan God Goku to summon Beerus in the sixteenth set (GM8), Super 17 w/ Cell absorbed in the seventeenth set (GM9), Super Hatchiyack and Super Saiyan 3 Broly in the eighteenth set (GM10), Oceanus Shenron in her Shadow Dragon form in the nineteenth set (JM1), Kuriza and Super Saiyan 2 Bardock in the twentieth set (JM2), Buu w/ Kibito Kai absorbed and a Dimensional Transfer card for Super Saiyan 4 Goku to summon Black Smoke Shenron in the twenty-first set (JM3), Dimensional Transfer cards for Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta to summon Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Neko Majin Mix to summon Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the twenty-second set (JM4), Super Saiyan 3 Majin Broly and Buu w/ Babidi absorbed in the twenty-third set (JM5). Super Saiyan 4 Goku to summon Nuova Shenron and Giant Form Teen Piccolo, in the twenty-fourth set. A double transformation card for Broly and a double transformation card for GT Goku is within the twenty-fifth set (JM7). A transformation card of Syn Shenron into Omega Shenron and Super Saiyan 3 Broly into his green Oozaru form is within the twenty-seventh set (JM8). Masked Saiyan card and Revived Frieza to summon either Tagoma or Sorbet card is within the twenty-eighth set (GDM1). Great Ape Masked Saiyan and Mira card are within the twenty-ninth set (GDM2). Super Mira and Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock are within the thirtieth set (GDM3). Dabura: Xeno and Tarble are within the thirty-first set (GDM4). Super 17 with Android 18 absorbed and Darkness Towa are within the thirtieth-second set (GDM5). Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Broly and Baby Hatchiyack are within the thirtieth-third set (GDM6). Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks: Xeno and Demigra are within in the thirtieth-fourth set (GDM7). Tapion (release of Hirudegarn) and Demon God Demigra are within the thirtieth-fifth set (GDM8). Demon God Demigra (Final Form) and Black Masked Saiyan are within the thirty-sixth set (GDM9). Demon God Demigra Makyouka Form and Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black are within the thirtieth-seventh set (GDM10). Super Saiyan 3 Raditz and Super Saiyan Blue Vegito are within the thirty-eighth set (SDBH1). Super Saiyan 3 Nappa, Super Saiyan 3 Bardock: Xeno and Cell-X are within the thirty-ninth set (SDBH2). Fused Zamasu, Dark Demon God Buu: Xeno with Demon God Dabura: Xeno absorbed and Super Saiyan 3 Vegito: Xeno are within the fortieth set (SDBH3). Mechikabura and Dark Masked King are within the forty first set (SDBH4). Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta: Xeno and Evil Demon Janemba: Xeno for the forty second set (SDBH5). Dark Demon God Buu: Xeno But with Janemba: Xeno absorbed, Grand Priest and Super Kaio-ken Vegito: Xeno are within the forty third set (SDBH6). Super Saiyan 4 Bardock, Broly Dark, Super Saiyan Kefla are within the forty fourth set (SDBH7). Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta: Xeno and King Vegeta: Xeno on the forty fifth set (SDBH8). Ultra Instinct Goku, Full Power Jiren, and Fu on the forty sixth set (UVM1). Android 21, Golden Cooler and Evil Saiyan on the forty seventh set (UVM2). Cunber, Majin Ozotto and Shadow Dragons: Xeno on the forty eighth set (UVM3). Super Saiyan 3 Gohanks: Xeno, Golden Great Ape Cunber and Super Fu on the forty ninth set (UVM4). Broly: BR, Paragus: BR, Super Saiyan 4 Vegito: Xeno, Super Saiyan 3 Cunber and Lucifer on the fiftieth set (UVM5). Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: BR, Gogeta: BR, Cheelai, Lemo, and Super Saiyan 2 Kefla on the fifty first set (UVM6). Super Saiyan Kamin Kale, Super Saiyan Oren Caulifla, Super Saiyan 3 Full Power Cunber, Super Oren Vegeta, Hearts and Fin on the fifty second set (UVM7). The player can use an avatar as playable character, for which they can determine the name. Different races are playable, each divided in three classes: Hero Type, Elite Type (unlocked at Level 8 or higher), and Berserker Type (unlocked at Level 12 or higher). Trailers A series of short trailers featuring new animation have been released to promote the game. Each one offers a very short, roughly one minute, standalone plot with Beat, the main promotional character, featured as a protagonist in these commercials. The Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! and Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission manga series, adapt these openings into individual chapters without the inclusion of Beat. Gameplay Dragon Ball Heroes uses a turn based card battle system in five rounds or less, which offers 5 on 5 battles with only one health bar for a team of characters. The cards featuring characters from the Dragon Ball franchise are given specific powers and abilities that allow for unique and strategic combat experiences. The player has to move the cards on the game board. Depending on the conditions of the match, up to five cards can be placed on the machine's game mat and are then moved on the playing field in an attempt to gain an advantage against the opponent. Characters further back on the field receive less damage than those in the front, but they also deal less damage as well. During both the attack and defense phases of battle, timing meters will appear on the screen and force the player into a mini-game to determine the amount of damage dealt. The goal is to press the button on the machine with precise timing to fill the timing meter gauge more than the opponent in order to gain the advantage in the exchange and perform either an effective attack or defense depending on the phase. Special attacks can only be performed if the advantage is gained during the attack phase. Special team attacks called Ultimate Units can also be performed. During a battle, the player use cards which allow him to transform, fuse, enhance their special attack, throw a huge energy ball, do a Kamehameha, brainwash the opponent, do a double or triple team attack, aiming at opponent, do a Z attack or summon other characters (even the giants ones), or summon a supportive robot or other avatars to help by either offensive or defensive ways. Characters Playable characters Player avatars Non-playable enemies and forms (as of now) *Majin Ginger *Majin Nicky *Majin Sansho *Majin Wings *Majin Angila *Majin Medamatcha *Majin Zeeun *Majin Lychee *Majin Kogu *Majin Bido *Majin Bujin *Majin Zangya *Destruction King Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Hirudegarn (First Form) *Hirudegarn (Destruction King) *Shadow Goku (Black Smoke Shenron) *Super Oceanus Shenron *Super Eis Shenron *Super Haze Shenron *Super Nuova Shenron *Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 2) *Neko Majin Z (Super Neko Majin) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) *King Piccolo (Fused with Kami) *Controlled Gohan (Great Ape) *Ultimate Hirudegarn *Android 17 (Perfectly Controlled) *Android 18 (Perfectly Controlled) *Android 16 (Perfectly Controlled) *Dr. Gero (Enhanced Remodel) *Majin Vegeta (Perfectly Controlled) *Spopovich (Perfectly Controlled) *Yamu (Perfectly Controlled) *Pui Pui (Perfectly Controlled) *Demon Realm Soldier *Demon Realm Soldier Σ *Demon Realm Soldier Ω *Demon Realm Soldier Δ *Reaper Soldier *Wolf Person *Ba *Cabba (Infected) *Caulifla (Infected Super Saiyan 2) *Kale (Infected) *Demon Realm Soldier Λ Bosses *Amepai (a male Vegeta-type "Saiyan" based on the character Yanagihara Tetsuya) *Zaripai (a male Nappa-type "Saiyan" based on the Sakiyomi JanBANG! character Hirai Yoshiyuki) *Great Ape Vegeta* *Perfect Cell* *Super Android 13* *Majin Vegeta*, Dabura* and Majin Buu* *Majin Buu* *Frieza* *Frieza*, Cooler* and King Cold* *Great Namekian Lord Slug* *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed)* *Kid Buu* *Legendary Super Saiyan Majin Broly* *Hirudegarn (Final Form) *Baby* and Meta Rilldo* *Dr. Myuu* and Hyper Rilldo* *Luud* *Super Janemba* *Super Janemba*, Final Form Frieza*, Cooler*, Lord Slug* and Bojack (Transformed)* *Golden Great Ape Goku* *Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta *Baby Vegeta* *Janemba* and Baby* *Turles* and Kid Gohan* *Turles*, Daiz* and Amond* *Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta* *Super Baby Vegeta 2*, Super Saiyan Infected Gohan*, Super Saiyan Infected Goten* and Super Saiyan Infected Trunks* *King Cold*, Mecha Frieza* and Meta Cooler* *Vegeta* and Super Saiyan 3 Broly* *Super Saiyan God Goku* *Super Saiyan God Goku*, Beerus* and Whis* *Beerus* and Whis* *Garlic Jr (Transformed)*, Sansho*, Ginger*, Spice* and Mustard* *Garlic Jr*, King Piccolo* and Lord Slug* *Super 17*, Perfect Cell*, Dr Gero* and Dr Myuu* *Super 17 (Cell Absorbed)*, Super Android 13*, Dr Gero* and Dr Myuu* *Hatchiyack* *Hatchiyack*, Super 17* and Super Baby Vegeta 2* *Black Smoke Shenron *Great Ape Kid Goku* *Master Roshi (Full Power)*, Kid Goku*, Pilaf Machine* *Meta-Cooler Core* *Kuriza*, Mecha Frieza*, Meta Cooler*, Chilled* and King Cold* *Haze Shenron* *Kid Buu (South Kai Absorbed)*, Kibito*, Supreme Kai* and Babidi* *Super Oceanus Shenron* *Super Saiyan 3 Adult Gotenks*, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta* and Super Saiyan 4 Goku* *Eis Shenron* *Kid Buu* and Babidi* *Kid Goku*, Goku*, Super Saiyan 3 Goku*, Super Saiyan God Goku* and Super Saiyan 4 Goku* *Broly (Destruction King Super Saiyan 3)* *Naturon Shenron* *Dr. Wheelo *Kid Buu(Babidi Absorbed)* *King of Destruction Bojack* *King of Destruction Janemba* *King of Destruction Slug* *King of Destruction Turles* *Nuova Shenron* *Super Saiyan 4 Broly* *Great Ape Broly* *Rage Shenron* *Syn Shenron* *Omega Shenron* *Aka* *Golden Great Ape Goku* *Golden Great Ape Baby* *Great Ape King Vegeta* *Great Ape Masked Saiyan* *Resurrected Frieza* *Golden Frieza* *Super Saiyan God Goku* and Angered Beerus* *Super Mira* *Super Saiyan 2 Xeno Bardock and Xeno Trunks* *Towa*, General Bon*, Psi Devilman* *Super Saiyan 3 Adult Gohan* and Piccolo* *Giant Form Slug*, Giant Form Ma Junior* and Giant Form King Piccolo* *Super Mira* and Towa* *Revived Frieza* *Golden Frieza* and Vegeta* *Runnaway Mira* *Darkness Towa* *Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Broly* *Darkness Towa*, Super Mira* and Xeno Dabura* *Hatchiyack* and Dr Lychee* *Hatchiyack* and Baby* *Angered Golden Frieza* *Baby* and Super Saiyan Trunks* *Champa* and Vados* *Whis* and Vados* *Demigra*, Putine* and Gravy* *Demon God Demigra* and Demigra* *Janemba*, Meta Cooler* and Turles* *Hirudegarn (First Form, Second Form) *Hirudegarn (Destruction King) *Vados* *Beerus*, Whis*, Champa* and Vados* *Monkey D. Luffy *Gildo Tesoro *Demon God Demigra (Final Form)* *Demon God Demigra*, Gravy* and Putine* *Goku Black* *Great Devilman*, Psi Devilman*, General Bon*, Shun Shun* and Haru Haru* *Dr. Gero (Enhanced Remodel) *Dark Demon God Buu (Janemba Absorbed)* *Broly (Broly God)* *Golden Cooler* *Evil Saiyan* & Goku (Super Saiyan Berserk)* *Android 21 (True Form/Evil) :* These characters are also playable in the game Supporting characters *Hero Robot **Defense Form **Attack Form *Tori-Bot **Defense Form **Attack Form *''V-Jump'' dino mascot *Arale Norimaki & Gatchan Summoning Characters *Dr. Wheelo* *Luud (Full Power) *Black Smoke Shenron *Hirudegarn* *Frieza's Spaceship *Giant Janemba* *Golden Great Ape Broly* *Golden Great Ape Gogeta* *Giant Ma Junior* *Great Ape Masked Saiyan* *Great Ape Vegeta* *Giant Lord Slug* *Golden Great Ape Baby* *Golden Great Ape Goku* *Great Ape Gohan* *Great Ape Bardock* *Great Ape King Vegeta* *Giant Hatchiyack* *Meta Cooler Core* *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 3)* *Baby Janemba* *Jiren* *Vermoud* *Beerus* *Mosco* *Quitela* *Jerez* *Champa* *Rumush* *Sidra* *Shenron *Dark Shenron *Super Shenron *Porunga *Ultimate Shenron *Arale *Broly Dark* *Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS Evolved)* *Kid Buu* *Cell (Super Perfect)* *Oceanus Shenron (True Form)* *Goku (Super Saiyan 3)* *Jaco* *Nuova Shenron* *GT Goku (Super Saiyan 4)* *Sorbet* or Tagoma* *Gravy* or Putine* *Demon God Demigra* *Towa* *Giant Xeno Lord Slug* *Whis* *Supreme Kai of Time* *Xeno Dabura* *Goku (Base)* *Vegeta (Base)* *Babidi* *Goku (Super Saiyan God)* *Goku (SSGSS)* *Broly: BR (Super Saiyan C-type)* *Vegeta: BR (SSGSS)* *Bardock: BR* *King Vegeta: BR* *Paragus: BR* *King Cold: BR* *Broly: BR* *Zeno* *Dark King Mechikabura* *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God)* Team Summons *King Vegeta* & Tarble* *Xeno Goku*, Xeno Vegeta*, Xeno Trunks*, Xeno Gohan*, & Supreme Kai of Time* *Demon God Demigra*, Xeno Dabura*, Great Devilman*, Mira*, & Dark Towa* F Burst Summons *Vegeta (SSGSS)* *Vegeta: BR (SSGSS)* *Xeno Trunks* *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan)* *Goku: BR* *Xeno Gohan* *Kale* *Zamasu* *GT Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4)* *Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4)* *Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan)* *Xeno Vegeta* :* These characters are also playable in the game Wish-granting Dragons *Shenron *Porunga *Ultimate Shenron *Super Shenron Battle stages *Mount Paozu *Kame House *Muscle Tower *Sacred Land of Korin *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters *The Lookout *Garlic Castle *Break Wasteland *Gizard Wasteland (day, night) *Planet Namek *Tree of Might *West City *Ruined City *Cell's Arrival Site *Tropical Islands (day, night) *Glacier *Dr. Wheelo's Fortress *Inside Dr. Wheelo's Fortress *World Tournament Arena *World Tournament Arena (Destroyed) *Sky Arena *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Babidi's Spaceship *Inside Buu *Ruined Earth *Sacred World of the Kai *Sacred World of the Kai (Destroyed) *Beerus' Castle *Beerus' Bedroom *Frieza's Assault of Earth (Resurrection ‘F’) *Space (Earth) *Space (Planet Vegeta) *M-2 *Planet Tuffle *Hell (GT) *The Scorching Hell *The Glacial Hell *The Chaotic Hell *Amusement Park *Big Gete Star *Dr. Lychee's Fortress *Planet Konats *Time Nest *Nameless Planet *Crack of Time *Demon Realm (Mechikabura's Tower) *Dark Demon Realm's Genesis *Fire Hell Gate *Chaos Hell Gate *Demon Realm (Demigra's Castle) *Gran Tesoro *Cell X Stage *Mechikabura's Ship - Airborne *Tokyo *Osaka *Hokkaido *Tournament of Power *Tournament of Power - Damaged *Mechikabura's Tower - Midpoint *Mechikabura's Tower - Summit *DB Inc. *Prison Planet - Plains *Prison Planet - Slum *Prison Planet - The Scorching Hell *Prison Planet - The Chaotic Hell *Prison Planet - Forest *Prison Planet - Mountains *Prison Planet - Boss Stage A *Android 21's Lab *Shirogame *Planet Vampa *Snowy Peak (Earth) *Space *Universe 11 *Universe 3 Trivia *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' has become a notorious game for introducing what-if characters. Since March 2011 with Future Trunks achieving the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, the game continues throughout the years to explore concepts, bringing new scenarios and stories never seen before. *The majority of the player avatars in Dragon Ball Heroes can be made in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, some appearing in promotional artwork and trailers. *The illustrations in the cards does not necessarily represent its character, such as Veku's cards depict him with a halo. However, he does not have it in-game. *One of Potential Unleashed Gohan's super attack is using the Z sword, however, it is impossible to have that according to the anime since Gohan got his hidden power unleashed by Old Kai but Old Kai is still in the Z sword. **However it is possible that the Z Sword was repaired after Old Kai was freed, which would allow him to use it in his Potential Unleashed form. *This is the first game of the series of Dragon Ball that has two characters from One Piece. Monkey D. Luffy appears as an ally in one mission but the player cannot control him as he does not have a card. *The game has featured special collaborations with the ''Xenoverse'' series, Dragon Ball Fusions, and Dragon Ball FighterZ through the use of characters introduced from those games. *Arale Norimaki and Obotchaman are the only characters playable in previous ''Dragon Ball Z: Data Carddass'' series games to not be playable in this game. Arale, however, is available as a summon character. *In Japan, the card voted Number 1 from every card in existence was Robelu. Gallery References External links *[http://www.carddass.com/dbh/index.html Dragon Ball Heroes official website] *[http://www.carddass.com/dbh/sdbh/play/hero_avatar.php Super Dragon Ball Heroes Avatars and transformation list] *[https://twitter.com/DB_HEROES Dragon Ball Heroes official twitter account] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20110630042244/http://www.dimps.co.jp/pro/db-hero.html Dragon Ball Heroes overview at Dimps' website] *[http://drheroes.web.fc2.com/card.html Dragon Ball Heroes card details at drheroes.web.fc2.com] Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Collectible Card Games Category:Video games with original storylines Category:Video Games where you can create/customize characters